Anna
by luis-kun
Summary: Un diario le revela a Yoh el pasado de su prometida. Favor de dejar reviews!


Anna

Un diario, un pequeño, rojo y viejo diario. Sabía que era importante, de otro modo Anna no lo hubiera guardado durante tantos años. También sabía que le pertenecía a su prometida, pues su nombre aparecía con garabatos infantiles en la parte baja de la roja portada. A pesar de que había estado en su poder desde hacía ya unos cuantos días, aun no había logrado convencerse a si mismo de abrirlo. Por miedo quizás… o tal vez por que sabía que entre sus manos tenía una pieza del corazón de Anna. Solo lo sabía ¿Para que tener un diario si no lo llenaras con tus secretos?

¿Aparecería el en el? y si lo hacia ¿Qué diría? Quizás entre aquellas paginas Anna le describía como un inútil, un niño tonto y diminuto. Con el cual, si tuviera opción. Jamás se casaría.

El reloj anuncio la medianoche, tal como otros días Yoh colocó el diario de nuevo en su escondite (Bajo una tabla suelta enseguida de su Tatami) y cambio sus ropas por pijamas. Esa noche tampoco había reunido el valor para leerlo. Desde que lo había encontrado en aquella caja marcada simplemente como: cosas viejas, Yoh se dejo dominar por la curiosidad. Algo lo había llamado a revisar los contenidos de la caja (en su mayoría obedeciendo el adjetivo con el que la misma había sido marcada) pero justo en el fondo, enredado con un cordel que alguna vez sirvió como ancla para un globo, a la izquierda de un par de patines y bajo una horrible alcancía en forma de rana, sobresalían los bordes de aquel rojo diario. Lo tomo instintivamente y oculto entre sus ropas con la sensación de que había robado algo extremadamente valioso. Noche tras noche, desde el encuentro y una vez que Anna se iba a dormir, Yoh sacaba el pequeño libro decidido a leer su contenido, siempre fracasando. Se recostó sobre las mantas y observo las estrellas fuera de su ventana, burlándose. Como todas las noches, de su cobardía. Solo que esta vez decidió que no lo soportaría, sin pensarlo demasiado su mano se dirigió al escondite del diario y lo extrajo con rapidez, aguanto la respiración, cerró los ojos y abrió el libro. Estaba seguro de que Anna lo había descubierto, de que cuando abriera sus ojos encontraría los de ella y furiosa le pediría una explicación. "¿Cómo te atreviste a tomar ese diario?" casi pudo escucharla decir. Se llevo una agradable sorpresa cuando al abrir sus ojos descubrió que solo estaban ahí el y el diario. Ni siquiera Amidamaru era participe de su maldad. Pues había decidido que aquella noche (así como las pasadas desde que su amo Yoh había encontrado aquel libro rojo) era la oportunidad perfecta para visitar a sus "viejos amigos del cementerio".

Respiro con dificultad y leyó las primeras palabras escritas en tinta negra:

Este Diario le pertenece a Anna Kyoyama

Y de nuevo cerró los ojos, esta vez seguro que el mundo entero le miraba con reproche, habría regaños, lágrimas y gritos. Todos sus amigos se reunirían y le reclamarían aquel acto de bajeza, y Anna, su pobre Anna estaría llorando en un rincón, completamente desecha diciéndole al mundo que ya no era la prometida de Yoh Asakura. Pero de nuevo experimento una sensación de alivio al abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta que nada de eso había pasado. Volvió la pagina y se dispuso a leer y no detenerse, pues estaba seguro que su corazón no resistiría otro susto como los que su imaginación, al parecer. Se divertía tanto en inventar.

22 de septiembre

No se si lo sepas, pero hoy cumplo seis años. Deberías saberlo, después de todo es solo por eso que me permitieron conservarte. Madre estaba por arrojarte a la basura. Tuve que prometerle que me mantendría "fuera de su vista" por una semana, pero ha valido de la pena. Quiero pedirte un favor. No te preocupes, no será nada que no puedas cumplir. ¿Podrías ser mi amigo?

26 de septiembre

"Tonterías" es la palabra favorita de mi padre, hace poco descubrí que es una palabra que usa cuando algo no le gusta. Son tonterías cuando le muestro mis dibujos, son tonterías cuando le entrego mi boleta de calificaciones, son tonterías cuando la vecina besa en la frente a su hijo y le dice: "bienvenido a casa". Nunca he pensado diferente a papi, si el dice que algo es una tontería es por que debe serlo, pero… a mi me gusta ver la sonrisa que se dibuja en los labios del niño cada vez que su madre le da la bienvenida.

1 de octubre

Demonio. Así es como siempre me llaman, siempre me pareció un nombre extraño, aun así todos parecen aprenderlo con facilidad. Es extraño, hoy la señora que siempre llora en el baño me llamo Anna. Lindo, ¿no crees? Me dijo que Demonio era una palabra fea, y que mi verdadero nombre era Anna. Pero a pesar de que me guste mucho, no se si deba usarlo. Si mi madre me llama demonio, es por que ella cree que es más bonito. ¿Verdad?

4 de octubre

Soy una niña mala, al menos eso es lo que dicen en la tele. Casi nunca la veo, pero como hoy mis Padres me dejaron sola pude verla un rato. En la tele, decían que los niños que hacen enojar a sus padres son malos. Así que yo debo ser la peor. Siempre parecen enojados conmigo. Y los papas no se enojan sin razón ¿cierto? Tratare de ser mejor, tratare de hacerlos felices.

10 de octubre

Padre se enojo mucho conmigo, de nuevo le he preguntado el por que aquel anciano cubierto de sangre lo sigue a donde quiera que va. No entiendo por que me grita, si tan solo le pidiera una disculpa al hombre el se iría. Al menos es lo que el me dijo.

14 de octubre

Hoy he llorado. Hacia mucho que no lo hacia, mis padres se molestaban mucho cada vez que me veían hacerlo. Pero hoy he llorado. Intente no hacerlo, realmente lo intente pero las lagrimas salían solas. Lloraba por esa niña que he visto en el parque, parecía que todos la habían olvidado. Estaba ahí, como siempre. Sentada en los columpios, esperando que alguien la empujara, pero nadie lo hacia. Me sentí mal, por que según me dijo extraña a sus Padres, y siente que ya nunca los vera mas. Me dijo que siempre quiso ir al parque con ellos, pero como estaba en el hospital no podía. Finalmente cuando había logrado salir sus papis no fueron con ella. Pero me dijo que los esperara ahí el tiempo que sea necesario. Me dio un poco de pena decirle que aunque sus papis estuvieran con ella no jugarían en el columpio juntos. Esas son tonterías.

17 de octubre

Hoy conocí a una anciana con mi mismo nombre. Demonio, eso me hizo feliz. Aunque no a mis Padres. Le gritaron cosas feas y la echaron a la calle, creo que me siguió a casa. Oh al menos eso fue lo que dijo mi papá. Aun me duele la cara, pero me merecía la cachetada. De nuevo fui una niña mala.

29 de octubre

Madre esta muy enojada, me dijo por mi culpa no tienen dinero. Intente darles mis ahorros pero ella me dijo que no servían para nada. Dijo que si la anciana Asakura volvía no dudaría en regalarme. No se quien sea esa señora, pero me da mucho miedo pensar que me llevaran lejos de mi mamá y mi papá. Creo que hasta los papis se cansan de las niñas malas. Y yo soy la peor.

6 de noviembre

Me duele el estomago, los niños de nuevo jugaron a arrojarme cosas. Debe ser un juego por que siempre se ríen cuando lo hacen. Aun así no me gusta, me da miedo y me pongo a llorar cada vez que lo hacen. Quisiera que fueran como las niñas, ellas nunca me arrojan nada, de hecho por lo general nunca me prestan atención. Solo dicen que soy Demonio y se esconden. He intentado decirles que no es mi culpa el llamarme así. He pensando en decirle a la próxima que se acerque que me llamo Anna. Solo para ver que pasa. Un niño me golpeo con una roca en el estomago, me dolió mucho, tanto que incluso vomite en la sala. Mami me grito y desde entonces he estado escondida en el closet. Espero que no se enoje por mucho tiempo. ¿Te cuento un secreto, mis papis saben sonreír, lo se por que un día los vi hacerlo. Se ven tan diferentes, nunca pensé que pudieran, después de todo nunca lo habían hecho antes. Quiero verlos felices de nuevo.

13 de noviembre

Me dan miedo los niños, siempre están pensando en arrojarme cosas. Por eso ya nunca me acerco a ellos. Unas niñas me han cortado el pelo, dijeron que me veía más bonita así. Me lo dejaron bastante corto, un poco mas arriba de mis hombros. Madre me ha dicho que soy una tonta y que si lo cortaron fue para burlarse de mí. ¿Crees que tenga razón?

17 de noviembre

Ayer tuve una pesadilla, pero mis papas me dijeron que solo los tontos le temen a los sueños y se molestaron por que los desperté. Debo ser más valiente, la señora que llora en el baño y el anciano cubierto en sangre me dijeron que ellos me cuidarían, son buenas personas, me pregunto por que nunca hablan con nadie más que conmigo. Ellos dicen que es por que los demás prefieren ignorarlos.

22 de noviembre

Mi mami me compro un vestido y me trajo a la casa Asakura. Me dijo que volvería por mí y después la vi alejarse con una maleta que le dio la anciana que tiene mi nombre. Cuando le dije que nos llamábamos igual se rió y me dijo que era imposible. Ya que ella no se llamaba Anna (creo que ella no sabe que me llamo demonio). Es una buena mujer, supongo que me cuidara hasta que mi mama regrese, espero que sea pronto, esta casa es tan grande que me asusta un poco. Aun así estoy feliz, me encanta mi vestido nuevo, nunca antes me habían comprado uno, siempre me ponía la ropa que los vecinos me regalaban. Cuidare mucho este vestido, junto contigo es el único regalo que me han hecho mis padres, pero las niñas malas no merecen mas.

1 de diciembre

Soy un shaman y estoy aquí para convertirme en la prometida del ultimo descendiste de la familia Asakura. Eso fue lo que me dijo la señora Kino. Me parece un poco extraño. ¿Que pasara cuando mis padres se enteren de que me quieren casar con un desconocido, estoy segura que no lo permitirán. La señora me ha puesto a hacer cosas muy raras, que según ella fortalecerán mi espíritu y mis habilidades natas. No tengo idea a lo que se refiere pero si esta es una especie de escuela me esforzare mucho para ser la mejor. Eso debe hacer feliz a mis papis.

14 de diciembre

Hoy conocí a Yho, parece ser alguien muy importante pues todos lo trataban muy bien. Aun así me dio muchísimo miedo, tanto que me puse a llorar. Estaba segura que me arrojaría cosas y no quería hacer enojar a la señora Kino vomitando en la casa, así que me aleje de el. No se si fue lo correcto, pero ¿que mas podía hacer? El anciano que venia con el me dijo antes de que se fueran que Yoh jamás se atrevería a hacerme daño, espero que tenga razón.

25 de diciembre

Hoy me han dado un regalo, la anciana Kino dijo que era por navidad. Me dijeron que era un rosario y que pronto me enseñarían a usarlo. Me gusta mucho, tanto que me lo he puesto como un collar, tal y como mi mami solía usar en aquellas cenas importantes a las que solían ir. Incluso es del mismo color: azul.

1 de enero

Hoy fuimos al templo por año nuevo, Yho estaba ahí. A pesar de que no paraba de sonreír me seguía dando mucho miedo. Me dio un poco de pena el haber llorado cuando accidentalmente reventó el globo que la abuela Kino me había comprado. Era mi primer globo y quería guardarlo para siempre. Ahora solo me queda el cordón, supongo que es mejor que nada.

5 de enero

Esta casa es extraña, nadie grita, las tonterías no lo son mas, todos sonríen casi todo el tiempo y nadie nunca jamás me pega. Incluso dicen que soy una niña buena. Esto me hace feliz. Aunque supongo que pronto se darán cuenta de la verdad.

23 de enero

Demonio es una palabra mala. Al menos es lo que dicen todos los que están por aquí. Creo que la señora que siempre llora en el baño tenía razón, debí haber hecho algo muy malo para que todo el mundo me llamara así. ¿Me pregunto que fue?

17 de febrero

Estoy muy ocupada, tanto que no he tenido tiempo de escribirte. La abuela Kino no deja de darme esas clases extrañas, dice que soy una excelente estudiante. Debo serlo, de otra forma mis papis no estarían orgullosos. Ya llevo mucho tiempo sin verlos, estoy segura que me extrañan y que cuando me vean de nuevo me abrazaran… y quizás un besaran la frente.

15 de marzo

¿Recuerdas a Yoh? Por que yo si. A veces cuando no sueño con mis padres, su cara aparece en mis sueños, volamos juntos tomados de la mano y recorremos el mundo, solo el y yo. Se que solo lo he visto un par de veces, pero creo que es alguien especial, alguien que nunca me llamara demonio. Para el, soy solo Anna.

23 de marzo

¿Sabías que existen los fantasmas? Abuela Kino me lo dijo hoy. Parecía bastante sorprendida de que no lo supiera. Según me dijo yo fui elegida para ser la prometida de su nieto por que tengo fuertes poderes espirituales… hasta ahora se que eso se refiere a que puedo ver fantasmas. Cuando le pregunte como podía reconocer a un fantasma de una persona, ella me dijo que ya aprendería con el tiempo. No recuerdo haber visto antes un fantasma… al menos eso creo.

1 de abril

La abuela Kino me llevo a casa de mis padres hoy. Antes de llegar vi que mi madre estaba afuera barriendo la entrada, corrí a abrazarla pero ella me miro muy asustada. Me obligo a soltarla y me dijo que no la tocara. Mi papi llego entonces y nos grito para que nos fuéramos. Pensé que se pondrían felices de verme, pensé que me extrañaban tanto como yo a ellos. Pero mi madre me dijo que iba a tener a otro hijo y que por fin podían olvidarse de mí. No es justo, por que otro hijo. ¿Acaso yo no les bastaba? ¿Qué hice mal? Si ellos me lo hubiera pedido yo hubiera hecho lo que sea. Cualquier cosa… por un solo abrazo. Un perfecto beso en la frente.

Cerró el diario y atrapo la única lágrima que se asomaba por sus ojos. No había mas hojas en aquel libro, aunque se dio cuenta de que muchas de ellas habían sido arrancadas, oculto el libro bajo la tabla y se recostó de nuevo en su tatami, sabía que esa noche no dormiría.

OOOOOO

Anna se levanto atraída por el delicioso olor que se desprendía de la cocina. El reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana y se sorprendió pues Yoh no solía levantarse temprano los domingos. Se vistió y bajo con calma las escaleras, el desayuno estaba puesto en la mesa.

-Siéntate, estaré contigo en un minuto- le llego la voz desde la cocina de su prometido. Unos segundos después el joven Asakura se le unía, sentándose a su lado. -Gracias por esperarme-

-No hay problema- dijo mirando a los ojos del hombre tratando de descifrar su comportamiento, pero no pudo leer mas haya de la eterna sonrisa del mismo. -¿Qué celebramos?- pregunto al fin.

-Nada, solo pensé en hacer el desayuno mas temprano esta mañana- se volvió hasta su plato y juntando sus manos agradeció sus alimentos, a su lada Anna le imito. –Lo olvidaba- se volvió hacia ella y hincándose acerco sus labios a la frente de la joven, besando la misma tiernamente. –Bienvenida a casa-

Notas del autor:

De nuevo un fic raro, y que salio en un momento de inspiración. Parece que no tengo ganas de otra cosa más que de escribir este tipo de cosas. Espero les haya gustado. Por cierto, la historia esta basada en el anime… aunque no se si las fechas coincidan.

Cualquier comentario mi mail 


End file.
